


Wine and Dine.

by JadeOpalAmber



Series: Of Fanciful Men. [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wine and Dine, courting, more like courting?, no beta we die like rude people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeOpalAmber/pseuds/JadeOpalAmber
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is master of all things exquisite. His house, his car, his clothes, his job, his hobbies, his human suit — his life. He, however, does not have exquisite people surrounding him. That is, of course, until he meets Will Graham. It's time to wine and dine.+Or, moments where Hannibal and Will get to dine together in private, just the two of them.(I honestly don't know why I wrote this. Literally just regurgitating the script tbh)
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Of Fanciful Men. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080812
Kudos: 10





	Wine and Dine.

**Author's Note:**

> Wine and Dine can mean several things with Hannibal Lecter. Wine and dine between the two of you? Or are YOU the dinner?

When Hannibal first meets Will, he is merely a way for Hannibal to get cozy with the FBI. Specifically, with the head of the FBI, Jack Crawford. He supposes, Will is also a mean to maintain his perfect human-suit as well as its reputation. Alana Bloom was the one to refer him to Jack Crawford after all. Turning down her recommendation would not achieve anything for him. Then, Will Graham had turned to look at him, and that was the closest Hannibal felt to being stripped down under another's person gaze. That has surely caught his attention and interest, but the person in question had quickly turned back around as if disinterested in him. As if he didn't find him interesting. Thus, the first wine and dine with Will Graham had occurred. He shows up on the dingy motel room's front door with the promise of good food and good coffee, as well as a side of a good conversation. He eyes him with what would surface as cheekiness or smug satisfaction on another's face, on another's incomplete, imperfect human suit as Will Graham chews on the human meat he had prepared. The man in front of him throws down his challenge, much like how a chess opponent would when they start the timer in order for them to start their round. Truly exquisite. For once he could imagine someone sitting opposite of him, touching and moving around chess pieces not just as a reaction to him like most of the people he comes into contact with, but possibly to counter and attack him. He shall have to ponder over whether the chess board — who have been constricted by the dullness of the people around him — shall need to be expanded, and if so by how much?

The next opportunity he gets to truly wine and dine with Will Graham is after the events at the Hobbs' house, after multiple of his extravagant feasts (that he had judged Will would be unlikely to join), after he had shaped and molded and prodded at the fascinating thing Will Graham was. It was truly an exquisite time too. Him, standing there, with a tube shoved down into him. The wine— blood, and the dinner— human flesh in the form of an ear. He hopes that Will would remember this time they shared together fondly, he's sure he still looked perfect even with the plastic suit on. Alas, he knows he shouldn't expect Will to be able to remember all the things done to him, and even if he does, his dear Will would very much be in a prison for the rest of his life. What he doesn't expect, doesn't know he will, is miss his opponent so much when his chess boards returns to its original pathetic size. He finds himself at a loss, quietly contemplating what he should do. He talks to multiple people, trying to take in all the variables, in order to formulate multiple plans he could carry out from now on. In the end, he decides that when Will gets better in prison, and Hannibal is certain that he will, that he will move his chess pieces in accordance to what his opponent would do. And as expected, he finds out that his Will does in fact, get better, and even more fascinating, seems to have started to remember many things. The abrupt appearance of his opponent opposite him who have started to tear at the maddeningly small chessboard in between them to a size that even he has no idea where it ends is absolutely stunning. The events that unfold between the two of them are as follows: Will throws down the challenge against him again, he attempts to reach out blindly and have someone believe in him, he attempts to regain some semblance of his old life by solving cases again even though he is confined in a prison (remarkable), and most importantly he grows into something else. When he learns to manipulate, to twist and turn and weave traps for him to walk into, to actually send someone his way to kill him (rude). He knows then, that Will Graham would be truly exquisite. Everyone else is merely collateral damage.

The third time, he gets to wine and dine with Will again, it's unfortunately much longer later. After he has fled the USA and waited patiently for his dear Will to follow him. After he has carried his Will who have been shot at back into his house and cleaned him, then strapped him into one of his dining chairs being forced fed soup. He's satisfied that he is allowed that, though of course, that might be the chemicals in his bloodstream rendering his dear Will pliant and unable to fight back. He's not surprised though, when he's met with snark and bite. If his brain was so easy to shut down, it wouldn't have taken an illness that meant Will's brain was on fire to render him helpless. Satisfied that the exquisite being in front of him would now _taste_ exquisite as well, he had set off to begin his preparations for what would be the final wine and dine with his dear Will. Wine — a mix between the best possible version of his favourite wine and what he thinks would go well with Will in all his glory (beautiful mind, and beautiful meat under his care) — and of course, the dinner would be every single part of his dear Will — every single part, his heart, his mind, all of it, everything (be a part of him forever, just like his dear Mi-).

So, _of course_ , it doesn't go as planned (or does it?). Instead, a lot of things happen through the years. They escape from the pig farm with new alliances and broken ones, recover, Will puts his foot down apparently, he surrenders to Jack Crawford, pleas insane even though he is anything but, gets betrayed by Will when he runs off to hide in the comfort of a normal, basic family, stays in his exquisite prison room for three years, gets a murderous person to go after said family, strikes a deal with the FBI and now here he is. Dumping all the dead people around him so he won't be obstructed when he drives off, taking note of Will who has stepped out of the vehicle behind him. "Going my way?"

When the time comes once more, it's really more a wine and talk, rather than a wine and dine which is unfortunate. It's really been a long time, but it doesn't matter because one second he's killing the Red Dragon with his exquisite Will who have been so transformed and the next they're embracing and then the next they're falling into the sea below them. Maybe he should have at the very least taken one bite of Will after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you have an idea at 1:30am and then run with it with no plan at all. This doesn't sound coherent even to me, so I hope it wasn't absolute torture for you to read. I MIGHT come back and revise it, but my track record says that it's unlikely.
> 
> I'm so bad at tech, this took me like 6 tries to publish...


End file.
